My Last Love
by Hanako Myuuki
Summary: My parents have died and I come back to Tokyo. but I never know I will meet my destiny here.


If you don't like yaoi. Don't read it and don't judge it so much.

I want to hurry up, if I don't do it I will get late to school this morning. It is my first time in senior high school. My parents have just died so I moved here to Tokyo, because this is the place where my brother lives. I came from England before, actually Japan is my original hometown. But my parents went to England when I am in primary school so I don't have friends back here. My memory was lost back then so I don't remember what happened in my past. My parents and my brother said it would be okay for me to forget my past since it is not a good memory. Ah my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I really like reading so I always spend much time in library. I come in class 7-1. Everyone said that it is a class for genius one but I never think that I am genius. It is really tired to go to school when I had already moved here. I don't want to know each other in classroom. I looks like an cold man that doesn't have a heart. But it is true so I don't really care about it. I wear glasses and my appearance looks like a nerd but I do it in cool way. So there are many girls who always chase me but I really don't care about girl. I think girl is a troublesome creature in this world. They are a liar, a bad girl who just playing around with you because you are a rich man or a clever man. I don't like girl. I am tired of them.

"Sasuke? You are Sasuke right? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"who are you? I don't want to speak with a woman. A girl like you just a trash that is bother me"

"did you forget about me?"

I look deep in her white eyes, she has a long purple hair. Her voice is too smooth. Then I feel my brain is sick. Some memories come to my head. I remember something that has never come to my head before.

" Hinata Hyuuga?"

"ah finally you remember about me, I feel sad because you forgot your best friend"

"hm I never said that I remember you are my best friend, I remember that you are in my memory but I don't know what relationship we have, but I don't really care".

"Sasuke-kun, where do you want to go?"

"It is not your business at all".

"You are too cold".

I just walk away from the girl. I don't know her but I have a memory with her. I look like I am a cheerful boy in the past. I used to talk and laugh too much. There is a boy that comes through my mind but I can not see his face. But I know his yellow hair and he is so handsome. In my mind, he is so precious for me. Who is that guy exactly ? ah maybe it is not really important. I realize that I pass a guy who has a yellow hair as same as a guy in my dream but of course I don't care about him. I don't really bother with an old memory that doesn't have a meaning to me. I hear Hinata call him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto? Is that his name? But I don't really care. I go to the library instead.

The guy named Naruto come closer to Hinata.

"what is wrong Hinata?"

"you know I have a good news for you, you know"

"what is that?"

"it is your precious person"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"hmhm, yeah it is him, he came back from England".

Naruto looks shock but he is so happy about the news. Naruto have an handsome man appearance, he is so tidy and his hair style looks elegant makes some girls confess her feelings to him. He is actually a single even though he is so popular. How about Hinata? Of course with the beautiful face that she has a boyfriend.

"hy my purple, here you are? I am looking for you all the school".

"hy my red, I am so sorry to make you look for me along the school".

Of course her boyfriend is Gaara.

"ah Naruto you are here? You looks so happy".

" Hinata where is he right now?"

"hm but I have a bad new for you".

"what is that?"

"he forgot everything about us".

"what? How comes?"

"I don't know either but he looked like he didn't know about me and he confused for the first time he looked at me, maybe his memory was lost back then and he doesn't even want to know, he doesn't care at all".

"you mean he changed?"

"please both of you don't ignore me so much, I feel lonely right now".

"sorry gaara I don't mean to ignore you but I am so surprise he is here in Tokyo and forgot about me and others".

" who were both of you walking about?"

"ah my red honey, you don't know? We talked about Sasuke Uchiha".

"What? He is here?"

"you are so low garaa, we talked about him so long and you didn't realize it?"

"I am so sorry, so he forgot you? No I mean all of us?"

"hm yeah my red".

Meanwhile they were talking, Sasuke appears nowhere.

"ah it is so hard for the first time I go to school".

I look 4 people are talking in front of my class. I just walk pass through them to the class, then a big warm hand hold my hand and makes me stop walking.

"what is is? I don't like to talk to you because you are nothing for me".

When I look who holds my hands, my eyes meet his couple blue eyes are so warm and he looks so handsome.

"so it is true that you forgot about us then Sasuke?"

"who are you, stop talking to me and where do you know my name? Ah I just don't care so let me go already".

I forced to let his big hands go. But why I feel so lonely when I did it. I just ignore him. Then my heart feels so heavy. I know he is sad even though I don't look him but I can feel it. When school is over I just want to go back to my home. Then the guy I have just met a while ago, he stand beside my classroom. I just avoid him then I walk away. But his hands is holding my hand and then bring me to the garden near the school.

"I really need to talk to you Sasuke".

"what will you do If I don't accept it?"

"please I need to talk to you".

"okey, I will listen to you for a while".

"you really have arrived from England? Are you okay? You looks different now".

"what do you want to know exactly?"

"did you really forget about me?"

"hm if I did what do you want to do, you are nothing to me so I don't really care about it".

"I will make you remember about me , but after I try really hard and then you still doesn't remember about me, I will give up, I just have 6 months here in Tokyo, I will follow my brother Nagato to America. If I don't have a reason to stay here he doesn't let me to stay here. He is my only family that I have.

"it is not my business at all, if you want to go then you just go and leave Tokyo".

"I am so glad that I meet you before I go to America".

"I don't care and I don't know you for sure"

"tell me you don't remember me after this".

He makes a sudden movement. He kiss me so deeply. I don't know what happen but my body doesn't refuse that kiss. My heart was beating so fast. It is the first time that my heart beats so much like this. He hugs me so tight and he deepen his kissing. He uses his tongue. My eyes is closed. So I don't know he looks me or not. After ten minute kiss me he is released my lips. He looks little red.

"whatever you do I said that I don't remember you".

"you said it loud but your body still remember me".

"I said I don't care, didn't I?"

"I love you Sasuke, it is the first time that I confess my feeling to you, you are the one to confess your feeling to me but we are just a kid back then, after I realized my feeling some accident happen and then you moved to England, even though I saved you, you hurt so much."

"wait a minute, what are you talking about? Confess? Accident? Huh it is such a nonsense".

"you don't believe me, do you? This scarf in my hand is the prove that accident happened and separated us for five years, I used to be your best friend, you never look to anyone except me".

"just stop this stupid story already I am really sick of it, I don't want to look you anymore".

I walk away and leave him behind. I don't know why but my heart feels so heavy, hard, lonely and happy at the same time. What is this feeling actually?. I don't really care why he kiss me. In this era people are tired to forbid love at the same gender so public just let it go. It is actually wrong to have couple with the same gender as you. For reader don't try it at home it is just a fan fiction which is just imagination of the author okey.

In this era of 3020, there are many couple with same gender got married and adopt their baby. There are so many births that doesn't have daddy and the girl who has baby before getting married just dump her baby. So the couple with same gender just adopt the baby. After the babies grow up they can understand the situation and just let it go. For them it is usually normal but actually it is weird. Not little babies who grows up live normal and choose the right couple for them and have their own babies.

I am not angry at all if he kiss me but something makes me bother, why my heart beat for him. My parents doesn't forbid me to have couple at same gender because my brother has Sasori as his couple. They want got married three months later. They looks so happy and my parents just allow them to get married.

"Sasuke-kun you just paced out why? something good happened in your first day school?"

He kiss my cheeks.

"stop kiss my cheeks, my brother will mad at you".

"ah don't worry he will never jealous if it is you my brother in law".

"ah you always cheerful as always, why does someone like you want to be with my killer brother?"

"don't judge him, you know his heart is nice and soft".

"yeah I know it".

"I come to pick you up so the three of us can eat together in my apartment".

I just keep silent until we arrive to Sasori's apartment.

"come in my brother, I will cook for the three of us, it is such a long time that I met you last time".

"it is not too long, it is just 2 years right?"

"yeah two years but it feels so lonely for me since I am an orphan and I am the only child that my parent have".

"ah , I will help you cooking".

"you don't need to help me, I want to ask you instead".

"what is it?"

"who is the guy who just always looked at you so lovely?"

" a guy? What guy?''

"the guy with blonde hair, he looked me as an enemy".

"oh that guy, I have just met today and he confessed his feelings to me and that is why he looked you as enemy maybe he is jealous".

"so why did you said to him?"

"I reject him, I hate both girls and guys it is okay for me to leave alone so it doesn't bother me at all".

"you are harsh as usual but I still love you".

"with who you said that you loved Sasori?"

"ah welcome home Itachi, I really miss you".

"ah it is you Sasuke, I will never forgive cheating on me".

"look? He will never be angry to me if it is you Sasuke".

"Nii-san, I miss you so much".

"listen to me Itachin, Sasuchin have someone who confessed to him".

"just shout up already Sasory if you don't want to look my anger explosion".

Then I look a picture that makes me feel so heavy. It is a picture of me and Naruto together.

"who is that guy? In the picture?"

"ah Itachi I remembered it is the guy I looked in the garden, why did I forget about it?"

"you meet Naruto Sasuke?"

I don't know what happened but my head feels so hurt. I am unconscious. The thing I remember was my brother and Sasori who called my name back then. In the morning I opened my eyes. The thing I know that morning is my memory has come back to me. I look my brother with his happy face looking at me.

" Sasuke I am really glad that you finally awake after 5 months has passed".

"what? 5 months? It is too long but I feel like it is just one day".

"I feel so worried I though that our parents taken you from me because I can not take care of you, I feel like an useless brother even though it is the first time that I will take care of you as the only family that you have".

"what date is today?"

"it is 5 march".

"what? It got to be late".

"what happened?"

"Naruto will leave Tokyo and live with his brother Nagato in America, but I think it will be too late he is in America right now, he told me that he will leave Tokyo within 5 months so It is the end of my love".

"no it is not too late, you have to run away to catch up to him, I will accompany you".

We arrive in airport as possible as I can. I run away with all of my strength, I ever lost him, I don't want to lose him anymore. Then I look Naruto walk to the plane.

"Naruto, Naruto wait".

He heard my voices, he looks surprise but he looks so happy.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? I never expect that you will come here."

"I just want to say good bye because you want to go to America".

He looks really disappoint.

"oh is that so? I thought that you will forbid me to go to America, so you come here just to look me for the last time….

Before he could finish his words. I kiss him. I can feel his surprise look but I don't care anymore. I don't want to let him go anymore. I hug him so tight. It is the quite place that no one is here. He kiss me deep until we lose the way to breath.

"I love you Sasuke, I will never let you go again this time".

"I will never forgive you if you cheat on me".

"I won't do that, because the last for years you are the only one that I think, I felt so regret because I didn't realize my feelings that made me lost you".

"I will never leave you again, I will always be with you Naruto, you never change at all".

I kiss him back again. I can feel his tears of happiness.

"I want to ask you, how can you remember about me?"

"hm I look the photo in my brother apartment, the photo both of us so my head is hurt then I collapse and nurse in the hospital for 5 months, but after that I remembered everything about my past time".

"I feel so sad when you forgot about me".

I kiss his lips again.

"don't leave me again Sasuke".

'no I won't my honey".

He holds my hand tightly.

"how about move in to my apartment?"

"hm why?"

"is it good to live together because we are lovers right?"

"hm yeah I think it is true".

"so move in already we can make love everyday".

"you are a pervert man".

He kiss my lips.

"it is because we are a lover"

"you looks like an expert? How many guys did you sleep with?"

"no one but you will be the first and the last for me Sasuke".

"hm don't say it loudly I feel embarrass".

"it is okay since we are lover right?"

"yeah I know it".

"so Sasuke tell me how many babies we will adopted?"

"maybe four or five?"

"hm okay but I thinks it is too much how about two or three?"

"yeah I agree with you, wait a minute it is to fast to talk about baby, we need to pass senior and university first then getting a job then we marry and think about the babies latter".

"I don't care how long it takes Sasuke, if it will make us together I don't care.

I smiled and keep hold his hand.

This is the end of my fan fiction. I am a fujoshi. But this is my first yaoi so forgive me if it is bad. Because I don't have experience to make yaoi story.


End file.
